


Heat

by RossLalonde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossLalonde/pseuds/RossLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Leo having sex for gods know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I don't really know what happened with this I wrote it in like an hour with a sudden rush of inspiration. It's kind of aggravating because I have to finish chapter five of Love, Lust, Leo, but instead I'm writing smut. Oh boy. Just enjoy it and take it as an apology for being so inactive lately. Also it's kinda rough stuff but not really? Anywho, enjoy!

Everything was hot. 

Jason had expected this much, given who he was with. Leo was known throughout camp for being a hothead, as well as his signature mastery over flames. But even Jason couldn't have imagined that the reality of the situation would be this intense. 

Leo's chest burned against his own, nerves illuminating across his body as the cold from the night air wafted through the window and found a home on his chest, only to be burned away by the heat that was Leo Valdez. His rolling body collided with Jason's as Leo's lips peppered his neck, burning warm against his cooled skin. 

Everything felt intensified, every touch leaving Jason leaning for more. His jeans, which were perfectly suitable for the chilly climate of late December, were suddenly much too warm. His lips parted on their own, sucking in a shaky breath in a strange mix of hot and cold. He felt Leo's soft but incredibly warm lips kiss up and down his chest, an even hotter tongue sweeping across his abs in a fashion that made Jason's spine tingle. 

Heat pooled in Jason's stomach, threatening to overtake him. Leo's warmth alone was almost enough to envelope him. Jason felt Leo's hands slide down his sides, gripping his hips like his life depended on it. Meanwhile, Leo's mouth ravaged Jason's poor neck, marking it with red and purple bruises that would surely last a while. 

Darkness danced behind Jason's eyelids, graced with a blaze of light when Leo's teeth grazed the soft spot on his neck. He felt Leo's calloused fingers grip his chin lightly, and pull Jason down to him. 

"Look at me." Jason shivered at the authority behind Leo's words. Soft, demanding, and dripping with desire. He felt his cheeks grow warm, added more to the hot air of the room. 

Jason opened his eyes, gasping at the sight in front of him.

Leo was but an inch away, his chest rising and falling with a steady intake of breath, contrary to Jason's own rapid one. His heart pounded against his chest as Leo dragged a finger up Jason's back before planting itself firmly in his golden locks. Leo's vibrant brown eyes burned with the fire that fueled his very being, framed by the curly brunette swirls that Jason loved so much. 

He felt a slight tug as Leo pushed their lips together, Jason's eyes immediately falling shut as he moved his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep up with Leo's pace. Teeth bit softly into Jason's bottom lip, pulling it back before enveloping it with warm, sucking lips. 

A moan flew from his lips, but was quickly stifled as Leo's tongue slid into his mouth, caressing and exploring every inch it could. Jason's legs burned where they met Leo's, spread apart and pressed against Leo's outer thighs. His hips thrust up on their own accord, desperate for friction and heat, a lot more heat. At this point, he craved it, like a deserter craved the cool refreshment of water in the scorching heat of the land without rain. 

When they finally separated, Jason felt ragged, yearning for the return of the heat against his lips and chest. But Leo had other plans. 

Jason watched as Leo yanked his jeans down, exposing beautiful bronze skin that curved into a v at his groin and spread down to a breathtaking expanse of thighs and calves. Every inch of him made Jason's heart skip a beat. 

But in that time, the heat disappeared, moving away as he pulled the offending pair of denim off and threw them to the floor. Jason suddenly felt all too cold, the air filling the void where the irreplaceable Leo Valdez had occupied only moment ago. 

Then just like that, the warmth returned. 

It was downright orgasmic, flooding his limbs with heat and spreading across his body like water floods through a dam. Jason gripped Leo's back as teeth bit into his neck and bare hot hips rocked against his own. 

Gasps and moans and whimpers and groans filled the air, piercing the still night with a chorus of heaven to Jason's ears. Every sound Leo made, every shaky breath he took, every spot their skin touched, Jason absorbed it all in a greedy pursuit to keep it forever. To stay in this moment forever. 

Jason felt Leo's arousal press against his thigh, its warmth greater than anything he had felt yet, if that was even possible. Leo leaned down and peppered Jason's chest with more kisses, his actions getting sloppier the more and more excited he got. Jason could practically feel the air around them climbing degree by degree as Leo let loose. 

Apparently Leo's patience had run thin, because he took a desperate dive down to Jason's crotch and licked his lips greedily, thrusting his hands and into Jason's mouth. 

He didn't need any direction at this point. Jason swirled his tongue around Leo's fingers, sucking and lubing them up for what Jason could only imagine Leo had in mind. Meanwhile, a mop of curly brown hair began to bob slowly up and down. Jason felt rather than saw the wet lips kiss the sensitive bundle of nerves at the head of his dick, followed by the hot, wet heavenly pressure that had to be Leo's mouth. 

Vibrations filled Jason's throat and through Leo's fingers, which were quickly pulled out. A second later, a line of wet saliva dragged across his entrance, evoking a gasp, followed by a deep moan. 

Leo must have found this funny, because a small smirk formed around the mass of arousal in his mouth. Soon after, Jason felt the pressure of a finger sliding into him, his back arching involuntarily in response. 

He had no time to adjust, as Leo began a steady rhythm of push and pull that drove Jason to the brink. Time melded together, and suddenly, everything fell away. There was nothing but pleasure and moans and, of course, the heat. 

A hot palm lay plastered on Jason's thigh, holding him down and preventing him from thrusting up into the beauty that was Leo's mouth. Before he knew it, Jason felt another finger join the first, and it wasn't long before there was another. 

"L-Leo..." The name felt dragged out on Jason's lips, which it was. Mixed with a moan and a gasp and everything in between. It was the heat that made everything more intensified, and it was the heat still that filled him with desire and pure need. 

Then something changed. All at once, the fingers were gone, as well as the beautiful pressure around his throbbing erection. He gave himself time to catch his breath, running a hand through his hair and the other down his chest. 

Jason was looking up, opening his eyes when Leo thrust into him. He instantly fell back, gripping the sheets and letting out a moan that was dangerously close to a scream. But he wasn't complaining. 

And neither was Leo. In fact, judging by the fiery hot hands that gripped his hips and the low groans that filled the room, Jason would say Leo was enjoying himself.

If there was one word to describe Leo Valdez, it would be impatient. And that definitely showed in the bedroom. He took no time to allow Jason to adjust, setting a quick pace as he had with his fingers almost immediately. 

Jason's hands were permanently gripping the bedsheets, jostling with the force of the demigod above him and feeling like every nerve in his body was on fire. Each smack let him feel Leo's hot skin against his own, second only to the grips on his thighs that would no doubt be bruised tomorrow morning. 

With his head thrown back and his eyes clamped shut, Jason wasn't expecting the warm lips that kissed his neck, or the harsh bite of the teeth that followed. Suddenly, Jason couldn't discern when one moan started and the other stopped. The room was filled with the constant sound of slapping skin and godly voices, both from himself and Leo. 

He moved his hands from the bed to Leo's back, scratching so hard that he feared he would break skin. Leo signaled he was nearly his climax with the usual sign: a small bite and a pull to Jason's earlobe. The panting breath and the small moans from Leo was enough for him to realize that he too was close. 

Nails dug into Leo's back as he picked up his pace, eager to feel the pleasure of release just as much as Jason. And it wasn't long until he was rewarded. 

The heat that had pooled in Jason's stomach suddenly released itself in an onslaught of pleasure that reached even the tips of his fingers. He saw the electricity spark in front of his eyes, as it did from time to time when he was in so much pleasure, he lost control. His entire body reached a state of bliss, so warm he felt like he might combust. 

But Leo actually did. Seconds later, Jason felt the spasming of Leo inside him, followed by a stream of warmth that flooded through him. With his head thrown back and his hands gripped tight on Jason's hips, Leo's hair burst into a show of flames that gave the dark midnight room a soft orange glow. He felt the heat grow on his hips, and Jason briefly wondered if he would have Leo shaped burns. 

Fortunately, he didn't. And as soon as the pleasure faded, the fire burned out and Leo collapsed next to Jason on the bed. 

It may have been minutes, or days, or maybe even weeks. Time lost all meaning as they lay there, breathing hard and pulses racing. As always, Jason recovered first, pulling Leo up to his chest and wrapping his hands around his literally smoking body. 

Without a word, Leo, brought his arms into his chest and nuzzled into Jason's warmth, drifting off to sleep. It wasn't long until Jason joined him, humming in pleasure at the heat that swarmed his body.


End file.
